dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
Princess Fiona is Shrek's love interest in the ''Shrek'' series. Childhood Fiona was born to King Harold and Queen Lillian of Far, Far Away. When she was born, a witch put a spell on her that by day she was a princess and an ogre by night. The King and Queen were forced to lock Fiona in a tower guarded by dragon until her true love came and broke the curse. In Shrek Forever After, the King and Queen were about to sign away their kingdom to Rumplestiltskin to break Fiona's curse until news came that Shrek and Donkey has rescued her. Offspring Fiona married Shrek in the first film after he saved her. In Shrek the Third ''she said she was pregnant before Sherk left on his quest. At the end of the movie she shows she gave birth to ogre triplets two boys and one girl, Farkle and Fergus (Male) and Felicia (Girl) though their names were not said until the fourth film. Talents *It in shown in ''Shrek, Shrek 4-D and Shrek Forever After ''that Fiona sings so beautifully that birds explode. *Fiona also has amazing kung-fu skills that she inherited from her mother as shown in ''Shrek The Third. Appearances Shrek In Shrek, Lord Farquaad banished all the fairy tale people from the kingdom which forces them to Shrek's swamp. Shrek was upset about it and went to Farquaad to get his swamp back. Farquaad orders a mission for Shrek to retrieve Fiona, so she can be his bride. When she first appears, she is angered to learn that her rescuer is not her Prince Charming, but an ogre, and that the man who wants to marry her wouldn't come himself. At first, she refuses to travel to Farquaad, but eventually befriends Donkey and develops a bond with Shrek, since they both realize they're more similar than they first thought, and Fiona begins to doubt that Farquaad is her true love. Her Dragon guardian later falls in love with Donkey. Through the course of the film, the audience discovers that she is cursed and while she is a human by day, she becomes an ogress at sunset. The spell was placed upon her when she was a child by a witch (it is unknown whether the Fairy Godmother placed this curse as part of her plan), but believes that no one could love her if they saw her under this form, which is why she constatly hid at night from Shrek and Donkey, despite the fact that Shrek was an ogre. Donkey discovers the curse when checking on the Princess at night (initially believing that the ogress he was looking at had eaten Fiona), and Fiona explains the curse. Shrek overhears part of this- with Fiona asking "who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? Princess and ugly don't go together"-, and believes Fiona is referring to him. Angry and upset, Shrek hands Fiona over to Farquaad, and Fiona goes with him willingly as she is upset by Shrek's cold behaviour, although she doesn't seem to like Farquaad on sight. When Donkey later on reveals to Shrek that Fiona was talking about 'somebody else', Shrek rushes off to disrupt the wedding. Fiona tells him he's too late, and is about kiss Farquaad, but Shrek stops her and reveals Farquaad's plot to marry her in order to become king, and that he isn't her true love. FIona then interrogates him over what he knows about true love. However, (possibly to her dismay) Shrek's interference has pushed back the moment she and Farquaad kiss past sunset, and she transforms into her ogress form. Farquaad, unbeknownst to him, proved that he didn't truly love Fiona by being disgusted by the transformation. Farquaad, believing he has married Fiona, has her and Shrek taken by the guards, proclaiming himself king of Duloc and planning to execute Shrek and banish Fiona to her tower for the rest of her days, but Shrek whistles for Dragon, who bursts in and devours Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona admit their love for each other and kiss. The curse is lifted, and Fiona becomes an ogress permanently'; '''while she had expected to become her human self, Shrek assures her that she is still beautiful and the two marry. Then they have a big party and Shrek and Fiona go to a beach on their honeymoon, and a big karaoke party, starting the second movie. Shrek 2 Fiona tries to convince Shrek to meet her parents in the kingdom of Far Far Away. They go, and her Fairy Godmother, who had her locked away in the tower to begin with, still believes she is under the original curse. When the Fairy Godmother finds out that she is in fact married to an ogre, Fairy Godmother plots to kill Fiona's husband so her son, Prince Charming, can marry her. It turns out that there was a semi-complex plan where the Prince Charming, not Shrek, was supposed to rescue Fiona and marry her. It was the King's way of repaying the Fairy Godmother for a favour she had done him while courting Fiona's mother. Fiona is briefly returned to human form after Shrek drinks a "Happily Ever After" potion, which changes both the drinker and their true love into more beautiful forms. To make the change permanent however, she must kiss her true love by midnight. The Fairy Godmother tries to get King Harold to give his daughter a love potion so that she'd fall in love with Charming and kiss him to make the potion's effect permanent. Both plans ultimately fail however. Harold, after seeing how much Fiona dislikes Charming, decides to accept Shrek, and when Fiona takes the teacup with the love potion, Harold quickly tells her it's his cup, thereby consuming the potion himself. Shrek arrives at the castle, and in the ensuing melee, after Charming kissed Fiona but that Fiona didn't fall in love with him, the Fairy Godmother reminds Shrek "that ogres don't live happily ever after". Harold saves Shrek by making the spell rebound and hit the Fairy Godmother, who is reduced to bubbles. When Shrek tries to kiss Fiona, she tells him that she wants to live happily ever after with the ogre she married. She and Shrek then turn back into ogres, and Donkey (who had turned into a white stallion) turns back into a donkey. Shrek the Third In ''Shrek the Third, Fiona has to act as the queen of Far Far Away while her father is ill. When the latter passes away, Shrek sets out to find her cousin Arthur Pendragon, and she tells him that she is pregnant (something that she has been hinting since the start of the film). While she is having a baby shower, Prince Charming stages an invasion so that he can proclaim himself king of Far Far Away. Fiona organizes the resistance with her friends Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and Doris the Ugly Stepsister, but Rapunzel betrays them to marry Prince Charming. Thanks to the fighting abilities of her mother, they get out of prison and manage to escape, and the other princesses 'cut loose' and become more independent, Artie ends up making a speech to convince the villains to go straight. In the end, she gives birth to ogre triplets with Shrek. This was the only film in the series so far where Fiona is not seen as a human. Shrek Forever After Shrek makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to become "Ogre for a Day", and gives up the day of his own birth. Since Shrek was never born, he never rescued Fiona from the tower, her parents signed the contract, and Rumpelstiltskin became king of Far Far Away. After Shrek escapes from the castle, it is revealed that Fiona rescued herself from the tower and is now the leader of the ogre rebellion. Her personality is very abrasive and she refuses to believe in love, completely unlike her alternate self. Throughout the night of Shrek's day, Shrek attempts to woo this new Fiona, and fails multiple times. Close to midnight that night, the ogres storm Rumpelstiltskin's castle and capture him; just as they are preparing to eat him, dawn comes and Shrek begins to disappear in his former wife's arms, telling Fiona of their family and of her daughter, Felicia. She kisses him just as he's fading, and the curse is lifted. Once the time stream is back to normal, Fiona is shown at the birthday party with the children. Trivia *Fiona is the second DreamWorks character related to the protagonist to change a decision concerning the protagonist. Rameses II (the first to do so) initially allowed Moses and the Hebrews to leave Egypt, but pursued them to the Red Sea trying to kill them; Fiona decided to tell Shrek about her curse before leaving with Farquaad, but didn't do so). Gallery Capture du 2013-09-16 18:45:10.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:14:36.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:15:38.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:12:53.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:07:05.png Capture du 2013-09-16 18:44:08.png Capture du 2013-09-16 18:46:10.png Capture du 2013-09-16 18:46:31.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:09:53.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:08:07.png Capture du 2013-09-17 10:08:33.png Category:Characters Category:Shrek characters Category:Ogres Category:Shrek's Family Category:Artie's Family Category:Heroines Category:Creatures Category:Princesses Category:Shrek Category:Shrek 2 Category:Shrek the Third Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Daughters Category:Leaders Category:Humans